


Perseverance and Independence

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Violence, MUST PROTECC COSETTE, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: Cosette have been enduring the unruly treatment to the employees of Germa.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Perseverance and Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Independence.

She had endured this damned castle for so long.

The time that Cosette was employed as the head-chef, it was because the previous one quitted. She was promoted out of blue and unwanted. A huge number of Germa employees have been resigned or retired because of their abusive employers. 

"Haven't you heard? The doctor was executed because he left one of the clones unguarded and it was deformed!"

"One of the chambermaids got her finger sliced off! It's because she served the wrong meal inside the Prince Yonji's breakfast in bed…"

Cosette has been hearing these complaints left and right; even some of her colleagues in the kitchen have been writing their resignation letters to her. Almost every month, the Germa had been receiving and losing employees at the same time.

There were the times that Cosette could hear sobs from the employees around the corners of the castle. All she can do is to comfort them and saying words of empathy and encouragement for them, but she thought that these were not enough.

The fact that she also have experienced a taste of one of the Prince's rage, made her even stronger than before, especially when a hope of humanity is present among the Vinsmoke family: Sanji and Reiju.

Cosette has heard about the "Prodigal Son" of Germa from newspapers and wanted posters, but she never knew she was a Vinsmoke until he came back to Germa. She is amazed how the long-lost Third Prince stood by her and showed a chivalrous deed in front of her, yet a huge degradation in the eyes of his family. 

"How much of an asshole can you be, Niji?! Throwing a plate to a lady is worse than a scum!" 

Those words truly touched Cosette's heart as a cook. She was full of embarrassment and guilt of making Sanji eat the spilled food on the floor. Truly, she did not expect a Vinsmoke Prince would stoop down and took sides with a lowly "Cooking Wench" like her to be helped.

She took the consequences Sanji's actions and was beaten up by the raging Second Prince afterwards and lost her consciousness, but she felt that Sanji was there to find an aid for her. She blamed herself for what she did.

_ Why did she even served that unpalatable meal for that Prince? She should have known he ate chocolate from the party.  _ She cursed herself as doctors were treating her wounds.

The time that she was healed, Cosette was sent to report to Reiju about her situation; she had given her the chance to resign because of her abusive brother, or she would stay until she finds a decent job.

Cosette was tempted for the resignation, but, much to Reiju's surprise, she chose to stay. 

"Resignation is tempting, my lady, but I cannot abide the chance of another employee to be beaten up again by the Princes. I'll try my best to stay strong and do my best as the Germa's head chef."

**Author's Note:**

> I 👏🏼 NEED 👏🏼 MORE👏🏼 CONTENT 👏🏼 FOR 👏🏼 MY 👏🏼 BABY👏🏼 COSETTE👏🏼.
> 
> She needs more love and deserves respect! 😤💖


End file.
